Far Too Young To Die
by ReiHowaitorozu
Summary: Yagi Tonshinori knows he is dying. He has known since he fought All For One. But ever since he saved her... God, she made him want to live. Elizabeth Pennington, an American girl with a rare quirk, never thought she would be dragged into the world of heroes and villains. But here she is. And she is going to do anything she can to save her hero, even if it kills her.
1. Whether Near or Far

Far Too Young to Die: Whether Near or Far

A/N: Hello everyone! All Might is my favorite BNHA character and I thought he deserved a little love. I hope you all like Elizabeth. She is my baby.

* * *

The sun was shining. The weather was warm. Nothing could go wrong. At least that was what I had thought.

* * *

Musustafu's Happy Days Kindergarten allowed the caretakers to take their children to the local park at least once a month, allowing children to explore and gain social skills outside of the daycare. All fifteen children were dressed in their uniforms and ready to play. My co-worker and friend, Takahashi Hana, nodded to me and I clapped my hands together loudly to get the children's attention.

"Alright children!" I exclaimed. "Before we play, does everyone remember the rules?"

Several tiny, chubby hands flashed into the air, eagerness on their faces. I smiled and picked the littlest child who was standing on their tiptoes to get my attention.

"Stay where you can see us!" He shouted.

I nodded and pointed to the next child.

"Play nice!" She said.

Nodding again I gestured to another girl.

"Don't talk to strangers?" She questioned.

"Right!" I replied and pointed to another boy.

"Stay away from the road." He said gravely.

I nodded and smiled widely.

"Good job remembering the rules everyone! You may go play now!"

The children squealed in delight and rushed toward the sandbox, swings and play equipment. Thankfully it was a weekday and the only other people present were a few younger children and their mothers. The small play area was part of a larger park, which we had to keep a close eye on the children to make sure they did not wander off.

I pushed my glasses back up my nose and joined the children by the swings, keeping the ones by the play equipment in my line of vision while Hana stood by the sandbox. It was supposed to be an uneventful playday. The weather was nice, the children were behaving, no quirk mishaps. Everything was going as planned. It was my third outing as the head of this class and each time I took care to keep a watchful eye on each student.

Many parents had not trusted me to teach their children with traditional Japanese upbringings, considering I was from America and had only lived in Japan for a few years while I finished up my education to be a pre-education teacher. Of course, I couldn't blame them. I was considered tall for a woman here, coming in about 170 centimeters. My hair was naturally a shocking strawberry blonde color and my eyes vivid green. I did not look the part of a traditional Japanese pre-school teacher. Many were even skeptical of my glasses, claiming I could not keep a close enough watch on the children if I had poor eyesight. I let those comments slide, though many of my other co-workers wore glasses as well.

So, I hid beneath plain blouses, knee-length skirts, and the mandatory Happy Days apron. Dressing plainly and adopting Japanese manners garnered a bit more trust and I was eventually trusted to take over a classroom of children, and eventually take them out on an outing. Especially when the teachers found out about my quirk. The child of an important family scraped their knee while rushing to their mother when she came to pick him up. He was inconsolable and would not stop crying, no matter what the mother tried. Timidly, because this was one of the parents who had given me trouble before, I asked if I could see him. She looked at me skeptically then handed him to me. I asked if he wanted to see a magic trick and when he nodded, I placed my hand on his knee. When I removed my hand, the scrape was gone. He was astounded.

By law, teachers only have to reveal their quirks if they are a danger to students or faculty. The government obviously has that information documented and it must be on the resumé, but because my quirk is a healing quirk, I never had to reveal it to the parents. After it was revealed though, many parents became much more accepting of me. And I was not about to let their good opinion of me slip. Not today.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the children chase their ball toward the direction of the street and before I could call out to them, they had toddled into the road and picked up the ball. My mind seemed to process everything in slow motion. A car sped around the curve and was headed straight toward the him. His name was Touma. A cute little boy with a water quirk. My heart pounded in my chest as I watched. The children screamed to their friend to get out of the road. He didn't hear them. He was rooted to the spot, unable to move out of fear.

"Hana-san!" I shouted to my co-worker.

I hoped to catch her attention before running to bring the child back to safety.

"Children!" I yelled. "Stay where you are!"

I sprinted towards the street as fast as I could. The driver was not paying attention to the road and did not see the child. As the car sped closer, I reached my student and wrapped myself around him, trying to scramble out of the street. But I didn't make it. Something hit me hard and sent me and Touma flying toward the sidewalk. But it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I landed on my side, my body curled around Touma. Sobs erupted from him, but I was too dazed to do anything. My glasses had flown off with the impact and there was a huge shadow looming over me. I stared up at it, thinking it was the car but when I squinted, it wasn't a car at all. It was man.

Then it hit me. He must have run from across the street and tackled Touma and I out of the path of the car, blocking both of us with his body. Speechless, I could only stare up at him. I couldn't make out a single feature. My ears were ringing. Then the man was gone and Touma was pulled from my arms. My co-worker, Hana, was calling my name softly but I couldn't make my body move, much less respond. A low groan escaped me as I felt myself lifted from the ground.

"Will she be okay?" I heard Hana ask.

"I'm not sure… I think she hit her head." An unfamiliar, low voice replied.

My head? Now that I thought about it, it throbbed. Badly.

"I can't believe that driver!" Hana exclaimed. "He just took off!"

"Touma-kun…" I groaned.

I felt a chubby hand on my cheek.

"I'm right here, Liza-sensei… I'm sorry I didn't follow the rules."

I looked toward the blur that was Touma and Hana.

"I forgive you," I croaked. "But this is why we follow the rules. I might not be there next time to save you."

Touma's blurry face gave a tiny nod and he patted my cheek again.

"Are you gonna be okay, Liza-sensei?" He asked softly.

I tried my best to nod, but it hurt.

"I will be in a minute." I told him.

Hana gestured to someone and I felt myself being carried over to the nearest bench. I could see my students surrounding it. Hana must have told them to stay there while she went to get Touma. Hana instructed me to be laid down on the bench and held something out to me. Gingerly, I held my hand out for the object. It was my glasses. I put them back on my face and felt of the frames. Other than a few scratches on the round lenses they seemed fine. The gold frames felt like they usually did when they sat on my face. I looked toward Hana and the kids and grinned the biggest grin I could.

"Its okay kids, because I am here!" I said in my cheesiest All Might impression.

Hana rolled her eyes as the children cheered, even little Touma.

"Yep, and worse for wear too." She chided, but only half-heartedly.

A cough at the foot of the bench caught my attention and I propped myself up on my elbows to see who it was. Standing near my feet was an extremely tall, gaunt man with hair like a lion's mane. I blushed slightly and managed to sit up properly.

"Did, uh… D-did you help us?" I asked timidly.

The man nodded with a noticeable flush across his stark cheekbones. Oddly, I found it rather charming.

"I must be going," he said. "But I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"I appear to only be dazed. My head doesn't hurt much."

"That's good to hear. You may want to get that checked out though."

"Oh, well my quirk is healing… I think I will be okay."

Comprehension lit up his astonishingly blue eyes and he smiled. He nodded to me, then Hana without another word before turning to leave. I scrambled off the bench, wobbling slightly. Hana helped prop me up.

"C-can I get your name?" I asked before he walked too far away.

He stopped and turned back toward me.

"My name?" Came his slightly astonished reply.

"Please?" I asked again.

"O-of course," He bowed, his bangs flopping unceremoniously. "My name is Yagi Toshinori"

Yagi Toshinori. That was a nice sounding name. I gave him a wide smile.

"Thank you, Yagi-san. I'm Elizabeth Pennington."

"You are most welcome, Pennington-san," Yagi Toshinori bowed again.

Hana coughed and my head whipped toward her. I had forgotten she had helped me up, and that she and the children were watching this probably very embarrassing scene.

"We should probably get the children back, Liza-san."

I nodded vigorously, turning back to wave to Yagi Toshinori before helping Hana round up the children to take back to Happy Days. I watched him walk away for a few seconds, wondering how such a frail looking man could have the speed and the strength to help me and a child out of the way of an oncoming car.

"He seems to be pretty strong," Hana said, echoing my thoughts. "I thought I saw muscles under that baggy suit of his."

I scoffed at her, gesturing to the children, but she pretended not to hear me.

"He was pretty handsome too."

This time a choking noise came from my throat and several children asked if I needed my back patted. Hana just grinned. At least the walk back to the daycare was uneventful. I didn't even lose my job.

* * *

"Are you sure?" All Might asked incredulously.

Recovery girl nodded, ignoring the younger hero's tone.

"This girl has promise. I have it from a confidant at the hospital near here. She volunteers there nearly every day."

All Might wrung his thin hands as he paced around Recovery Girl's office. Had she really found someone that could help restore his body? Could help him live longer? He thought back to the young woman he saved earlier. Elizabeth was her name. She had mimicked him to her students. He wanted to stay alive for people like her. She had been so reckless trying to save that child, and he had acted without thinking. But she had saved him. People like her deserved to have a Symbol of Peace protecting them. He wanted to be there just a little bit longer if he could. For her.

"Recovery Girl?" He asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Please, my time is not up."

"Of course it's not."

* * *

A/N: Here are my sources. I feel like should post things that I used in order to understand Japanese culture and BNHA better.

resource-room/japanese-preschools-kindergartens/  
wiki/List_of_Characters  
wiki/Toshinori_Yagi  
wiki/U.A._High_School

I also use lyrics of songs in the titles sometimes, or song titles themselves. Usually these are what inspire my stories so I felt it appropriate to include them. My BNHA series is named after Panic! At the Disco's Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die album. This story features many song titles and lyrics from that album. I'm not claiming anything as my own.

I have also posted this on AO3 under the same pen-name, in case anyone finds it there and is concerned.

Please let me know what you think!


	2. I am Always Yours

I am Always Yours

A/N: Hello again everyone! This chapter doesn't have much dialogue, but It explains a bit more about Elizabeth and her quirk. I hadn't intended Hana to be much more than Elizabeth's co-worker, but she became cute and I love her. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

For the next couple of days Hana teased me incessantly about the incident, and about Yagi Toshinori. No matter how many times I reminded her we were in the presence of children she wouldn't stop. Eventually I tuned her out and focused on the children. After that she grew bored and stopped. Things were very normal. The children were more cautious of course and Touma's parents insisted on giving me a gift. It turned out to be a small figurine of the number one hero, All Might. Touma insisted, they explained while I blushed. But his mother pressed a small pair of pearl earrings into my hand with a wink before they left. I wore them proudly and displayed the small figurine with the rest of my small All Might collection.

After the incident I did heal the small amount of bruising I had received but still asked my friend at the hospital to look at it. Thankfully, there was no damage that my quirk had not already fixed, and I was given a clean bill of health. I went about my volunteering and teaching as normal. However, I couldn't get Yagi Toshinori out of my head. He had no visible quirk, and yet he risked himself to help a complete stranger. It was a very chivalrous thing to do. A heroic thing to do. I wondered if I would ever see him again.

* * *

"Hey, where do you want the crayons to go?" Hana asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head. I had been lost in thought.

"Umm…" I mused, tapping my fingers to my chin. "Over there."

I pointed to a shelf in the art section of the classroom and began packing up toys. It was the end of the last day of kindergarten for the semester. A bittersweet time for me. I loved teaching and it was sad to say goodbye to students I had been with for more than half a year as an assistant, and then a teacher. But it was a time for me to work on my other passion which was healing people. I volunteered at the local hospital as much as I could during the year, but in the summer, I was allowed to be a paid employee because of the nature of my quirk.

"Something on your mind, Elizabeth?" Hana asked.

"No," I replied. "I'm just going to miss all the little ones. I hope they get into good schools."

Hana laughed and helped me pack up the last of the toys. Everything had to be clean and neat for the next time we used this classroom, for the next set of children I would teach.

"Elizabeth, you're an excellent teacher," Hana assured me. "Those kids will definitely make it into good schools."

My cheeks heated and I waved Hana off, grabbing my bag and the classroom keys. We left the room together and I locked up. Then we dropped the keys off at the front office, leaving the building in silence. The walk home was quiet as well. I guess both of us had things on our minds, but Hana was the one to break the silence again.

"Hey, can I come over?" She asked.

This was normal. We lived in the same apartment building so Hana and I popped in to one another's places as often as we liked. It was comforting.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "You know you're always welcome!"

Hana grinned. "I'll get snacks!"

A giggle escaped me as she rushed up the stairs to her apartment ahead of me. I heard her door slam as I reached the top of the stairs. I unlocked my door and stepped inside, kicking off my shoes and dropping my bag. I observed my small apartment. The main entrance opened up into my small living area, complete with bookshelves, a comfortable couch, and a modest sized television. To the right was a small dining area which lead into my tiny kitchen. Down the hall lead to the bedroom, small utility closet, and bathroom.

My house was cluttered. I exhaled a sigh, and I moved to clean up the scattered books and loose papers. I had at least had the place slightly presentable when Hana's knock sounded at the door.

"Hello, Liza!" She cheered, holding up soft drinks and homemade cupcakes.

I grinned and let her in.

"Wow," She giggled. "It's so much tidier in here than the other day!"

My eyes rolled involuntarily as I ushered her into the living room.

"I clean sometimes," I quipped.

Hana just grinned and made herself comfortable on my couch. I sat next to her, taking one of the sweets and munching on it quietly.

"I like your new All Might figurine." Hana teased, pointing to my small collection of hero paraphernalia on my bookshelf.

"Touma got it for me." I blushed.

Hana laughed. "You do always play act him with the kids."

"He's a real hero," I sighed. "They need to know that there is going to be someone out there to protect them."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, fangirl." Hana laughed.

"Shut up Hana."

* * *

It was the third time Yagi Toshinori had been to the hospital this month. He was beginning to grow tired of the chemical smell that hung in the stale air. Toshinori observed the small, private room he was confined to. The television was off. He couldn't bear to see another hero show discussing him. There were no flowers in the plain room. No get well soon cards. Nothing. He had nobody, save a few, who knew why he was here. He hadn't even bothered to tell them of this visit. Toshinori was sure they were all getting sick of hearing about them.

The drip of the iv bag was the only sound in the quiet room, but Toshinori still couldn't bring himself to rest. There were better things he could be doing with his time, but he was unable to because of this damn injury! Why couldn't he have just gotten out of the way fast enough during that fight five years ago? He wouldn't have to be here right now, and he could be doing what he loved most. Saving people. Making them feel safe. If Recovery Girl was unable to obtain this new healer's help, then he was not going to live much longer. And he needed too.

Who was going to keep the peace when he was gone? Endeavor surely wasn't going to do that. Undoubtedly the man was a great hero, but his selfish desire to be number one had gone to his head. The man had even arranged a quirk marriage to raise powerful offspring. Though this was not known in public circles, Endeavor's actions were intolerable for a hero. Toshinori couldn't leave this world in the hands of such a man. No. He had to _live._

* * *

I followed my mentor, Dr. Akiyama Itsuki, down the long corridor in the private wing of Musustafu Private Hospital. He had taken notice of me when I began volunteering at the emergency ward of the hospital after I first came to Japan and taken me under his wing, even going so far as to hire me during the summer season. Dr. Akiyama had an incredibly well-honed healing quirk and quickly made his way up in the medical world, eventually gaining enough money to open the private hospital. The MPH serviced people harmed in villain attacks, heroes, and police officers. Regular civilians were accepted into the hospital as well, but Dr. Akiyama's original intentions were to bring quality health care to those who spent so much of their lives protecting the public.

The private wing housed ICU patients as well as injured heroes. The doctors and nurses were required to keep quiet about any heroes staying in the wing; however, many wealthy patrons and other public defenders were kept in the private wing when the need was great enough. It was a privilege to be able to work in this ward for me. Dr. Akiyama wanted me to practice using my quirk more on people with life-threatening injuries or illnesses so I could use it with more ease. If I overused it, I could develop painful ulcers in my stomach and my body would begin to break down.

For this reason, Dr. Akiyama wished me to practice. He said if I was able to gain a better control over my quirk then I could even become a better healer than him. At the time I thought he was joking, but later I would learn that he wasn't. Dr. Akiyama lead me straight to the private wing's service desk and murmured something to the head nurse that I couldn't hear. He wasn't usually so secretive around me, but lately he had become quite reserved. The only thing he said was that an old college had heard of me and was interested in my quirk. But since then, I had heard nothing more on the subject. Dr. Akiyama was a good mentor, so I trusted him. I just hoped whatever was the matter was not too serious. I had never seen him so agitated.

"Elizabeth-chan," Dr. Akiyama's voice called me out of my reverie.

I shook myself to attention and pushed my glasses back up my nose.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"I'd like for you to try healing something more serious this time." He replied.

Something more serious? What did he mean? I had not tried to heal any _serious_ injuries before, but plenty of serious illnesses and minor injuries. These had all taken a large toll on my body and I had to take recovery time. I was even hospitalized once.

Dr. Akiyama must have seen the concern on my face because he said, "Don't worry, we will be healing these people in small increments. It was a suggestion from my colleague."

I frowned. The mysterious colleague again? Despite my concerns the suggestion did seem like a good idea. That way the quirk would strengthen but not put too much strain on my body. I picked at the hem of my light pink scrub top but nodded my confirmation to my mentor. He grinned and motioned for me to follow him. That was when I saw a familiar blond mane being wheeled into a room not far down the corridor. Was it…? It had to be!

"Yagi-san!"

* * *

A/N:

Here are some more sources. From what I gathered, it seemed like Japanese kindergartens close for the summer? If I am wrong, I apologize. I'm going to keep it that way for the purpose of the story!

/child-health-and-childcare/daycare-and-kindergardenpreschool/  
wiki/Enji_Todoroki

Thank you for your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! They are very exciting for me and encouraging!


	3. Any Change in Time

Any Change in Time

A/N: Hello again friends! I have become obsessed with this story and can't stop writing! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Yagi-san!" I cried in surprise, rushing past Dr. Akiyama toward the man in the wheelchair.

He turned his head toward me in shock. The expression on his gaunt face made him look like he wanted to jump from the wheelchair and escape. But it was him! It had been almost two weeks since the accident and I had almost given up all hope of seeing him again. And here he was, in the last place I expected him.

"Its so good to see you again, Yagi-san!" I exclaimed.

He seemed to have not gotten over his initial shock of my outburst, and just stared at me for a few moments. I began to grow embarrassed and flushed a bright pink.

"I- uh… I'm Elizabeth, from the other day…" I stammered. "You rescued me."

It was Toshinori's turn to flush.

"No, no. I remember!" He assured me. "I just… I thought you were a kindergarten teacher…"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I work here during the summer. Dr. Akiyama is training me to use my quirk better."

Toshinori still looked shocked and more than a little confused by my presence. Again, I found him charming. I wondered what it was about him.

"Excuse me, Pennington-san… I have to return Yagi-san to his room." The nurse said, looking hurriedly over at Dr. Akiyama.

Toshinori had a room here. He was in a wheelchair. I had completely overlooked that fact in my haste to reconnect with him. What had happened between the time I had seen him last and now? Just by looking at him I could tell that he was thinner and paler than the last time I saw him.

"_I must be preventing him from treatment!"_ I thought and immediately blushed.

"Oh dear, you must think me so rude! Please, excuse me. I'll let you go." I apologized, bowing and stepping to the side.

Toshinori held a hand up to his nurse and to me.

"No, no Pennington-san. It was a pleasure to see you again." He said.

When I looked up from my mortified bow, I saw that there was a bright grin on the gaunt man's face. I returned it with one of my own.

"May I see you when my shift is over?" I asked. "I would like to properly thank you for the other day."

Dr. Akiyama came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth-chan," he cautioned. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea. You would be exhausted after your shift."

I started to protest but Toshinori beat me to it.

"Pennington-san does not strike me as the type of person that needs to be coddled, Itsuki."

My eyes flashed back to Toshinori. His voice sounded grave, with an undertone of something else. Something I couldn't make out. But he was smiling at Dr. Akiyama. I found it unusual. I also found it unusual that Toshinori called Dr. Akiyama by his first name. In all my years of working and volunteering here, no one had ever called him that.

"Of course, Yagi-san," Dr. Akiyama agreed, bowing. "Elizabeth-chan can do as she pleases when she finishes her shift, of course."

I had never seen Dr. Akiyama react in such a way to any patient. Even a pro-hero. Just who was Yagi Toshinori? And why did Dr. Akiyama want to prevent me from seeing him? He had never objected to me visiting the patients after my shifts before. Why now? I was still filled with so many questions when Dr. Akiyama gestured for me to follow him and Toshinori's nurse began to steer him to his room, marking the end of this conversation. He waved goodbye to me, which I returned shyly, before disappearing behind the hospital room door.

* * *

Thoughts of Yagi Toshinori filled my head as I strained to heal some of MPH's most serious cases of illness. By the fourth patient I was exhausted, sweat was pouring down my face causing my glasses to slip down my nose. I tasted the familiar metallic tang of blood in the back of my throat, but I persevered. If I didn't push myself past my limits, how would I ever improve? No one became the best by not trying. However, Dr. Akiyama must have seen my exhaustion and taken pity on me because he had me treat some minor injuries to end our session. I was disappointed, but glad that I would not have any more strain on my body that evening.

I bowed my thanks to my mentor and rushed to the hospital gift shop. They were just about to close for the night but let me in when they saw the look of disappointment on my face. The elderly woman behind the counter lead me to the collection of pre-cut flowers. I chose a bouquet of eight bluebells in a small pink vase, already filled with water. I thanked the woman and paid before heading back up to the private ward.

Toshinori's room was past the head nurse's desk I remembered, so I stopped to check which room number. The nurse gave me an odd look but gave me the room number anyway and I headed off without a second thought.

"_Room five-zero-five,"_ I thought, pausing in front of the door.

There was no noise coming from it, no television, no voices, no radio. I thought Toshinori might be asleep but gathered up the courage to knock anyway. I heard a soft response before poking my head in the door.

"Yagi-san?" I called softly. "Its Elizabeth. May I come in?"

The room was mostly dark except for a bedside lamp illuminating the space by the hospital bed. From the entrance I could only see the foot of the bed and an empty armchair. I waited for Toshinori's response before stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind me. Toshinori's thin face was set aglow by the soft light of the lamp. Though he was pale, his skin had a pleasant golden tone to it, making him look healthier than he probably was. Through the thin hospital gown, I could see the outlines of his thin frame. Hana was right, his body was toned even if he was thin. I flushed at the thought, and when I realized I was staring.

"Hello, Yagi-san." I said, bowing to hide my face.

I heard him chuckle softy.

"You don't need to be so formal, Pennington-san." He said.

I looked up to see him beckoning me over to the empty armchair, placing a book on the bedside table. I grinned, making my way over to him, and placed the flowers next to his book. The color I had picked nearly matched his eyes.

"_It has to be a coincidence."_ I thought, fuming silently at myself as I sat down.

"Thank you for the flowers." Toshinori said softly.

"W-well," I stammered, embarrassed. "I wanted to thank you. You probably saved my life…"

He smiled. It was beautiful in the glow of the lamp. My heart panged in my chest and I blushed.

"_Get a grip!"_ I told myself, before descending into a coughing fit.

Again, the metaling tang of blood entered my mouth and tears filled my eyes. I had tried not to push my quirk to this point, but I had. Dr. Akiyama was right, I needed to try harder, but this was embarrassing. Blood filled my mouth and splattered onto my hand as I coughed.

"E-Elizabeth! Are you alright?" Toshinori exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his hospital bed.

I waved him off as the coughing subsided. Tears were running down my face and blood was all over my hands and lips. I must have looked dreadful. I grabbed tissues off of the table and wiped mouth, face, and hands. Once I was sure I had cleaned myself properly I used some of the sanitizer next to the box of tissues and tossed the dirty ones. I was mortified and my stomach hurt.

"Elizabeth-san?" Toshinori prodded.

I nodded slowly, worrying the hem of my scrub top.

"I'm okay… This happens when I overuse my quirk." I explained.

Toshinori looked as if he wanted to say something but nodded sympathetically instead.

"I appreciate you coming to see me when you aren't feeling well," he said. "I don't get many visitors."

"Of course," I grinned weakly. "Thank _you_ for sticking up to Dr. Akiyama for me."

"That old man is far too cautious for his own good!" Toshinori laughed.

Just what was Toshinori's relationship to Dr. Akiyama? Toshinori seemed to treat the doctor familiarly, but Dr. Akiyama was stiff and extremely respectful towards him. Toshinori didn't seem like a hero, nor did he have an arrogant air about him like a wealthy person. It was puzzling, but I thought it best not to pry because Toshinori and I hardly knew one another. So, I focused on his laugh. It was rich and deep, like his voice, and had a comforting quality to it. It made me smile.

"You have a nice smile, Elizabeth-san," Toshinori said, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

A peal of laughter rang from me, almost setting off another coughing fit. His reaction was adorable. I just couldn't help it.

"Yagi-san, thank you." I giggled.

He nodded in response, blushing furiously.

"You can call me Toshinori…" He murmured beneath his hand.

It was my turn to blush; however, I was not embarrassed. I was pleased. Very pleased.

"Thank you, Toshinori-san…" I said.

"D-don't mention it," He replied, not meeting my eyes, but a small smile played around his mouth.

We talked and talked, about nothing really. I learned he liked movies and the color red. I told him about my hobbies and why I was interested in teaching. Toshinori brushed off my praise and thanks when I mentioned the incident, claiming it was what any good citizen would do. I found him so incredibly charming. It was odd how much I was drawn to him. We hardly knew each other. There was no denying it though, I really did want to get to know him more. But before we could get wrapped up in another conversation, I looked toward the clock on the wall facing me and realized how late it was.

"I should be going Toshinori-san," I said, sighing dejectedly. "It's getting late."

I got up from the chair and started toward the door, but Toshinori stopped me saying,

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

I turned to meet his earnest gaze, shocked. Bright pink colored my cheeks.

"W-would you like to see me tomorrow?" I stammered.

"I would," He replied, a slight tint of red staining his cheeks. "Very much."

I was elated. Much more than elated. I couldn't describe how I felt in that moment. I hardly knew this person, but I so desperately wanted too, and they wanted to know me! I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

"Then you will!" I assured him, turning to leave again.

"Um, Elizabeth-san…?" Toshinori stopped me again.

"Yes?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"W-would it be possible for me to have your phone number?" He asked.

My heart almost thundered out of my chest.

"O-of course! Ye-yes, of course!" I stammered, struggling to pull my phone from my pocket.

We traded phones and created contact information for each other. My hands were shaking so much I thought I would drop his cellphone. I handed Toshinori his phone and took back my own, looking at my new contact card.

"_Yagi Toshinori," _it read.

My heart was still pounding, and my face was still hot. I had never been this flustered around a person before, much less trading contact information. But I was thrilled. Incredibly thrilled. We each said a soft, shy goodbye and I left the hospital room, closing the door behind me. I passed the nurses' station in a blissful daze, nearly tripping over a discarded wheelchair. The cool night air when I left the hospital didn't change anything either.

I hardly took note of anyone on the train ride home. Someone could have stolen the glasses right off my face and I probably wouldn't notice. I was too overjoyed. The possibility of seeing Toshinori again, even texting him, brought the dazed feeling back over and over again. Before I knew it, I was at my apartment door, keys in hand. I let myself in and closed the door behind me, leaning back against it with a deep, contented sigh. I looked at his contact card again.

_Yagi Toshinori._

* * *

A/N: Here are this chapter's sources!

Japan_Gift_Giving_Customs  
wiki/Toshinori_Yagi  
/jt/new/17-Japanese-flower-meanings  
blog/lucky-unlucky-numbers-japan/  
/color-meanings-japan/

Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! They are incredibly encouraging to me!


	4. We Are Young Again

We are Young Again

A/N: Hello again everyone! I had intended on having this chapter up sooner, but I had a few last minute projects for Uni to finish up and then I got sick! Ah, oh well. It gave me more time to look over this chapter so I could get it just how I wanted it! It's a little longer than I intended it to be, but I like how it turned out all the same! I hope you all do too! Happy reading!

Side note: Y'all should really take a look at alrnersglue on Instagram! Their art is amazing and they draw Tohshi very similar to how I see him in this story!  
Here is the link: alrnersglue/

* * *

The next few days were a whirlwind. I had visited Toshinori several more times after that first night, talking about everything and nothing, sometimes late into the night. Dr. Akiyama did not seem to approve of this, but I chalked it up to him worrying about my health. I was worried about it as well. I had not been healing as quickly as I normally had. The strain of the difficult illnesses and injuries I was healing were taking a toll on my body. Even Toshinori noticed, to my embarrassment. But I pushed on. As the saying goes, "You must tear your muscles in order for them to become stronger."

* * *

Toshinori nearly threw his phone against the wall. What was he _thinking_? Asking Elizabeth for her number, letting her visit him. Multiple times even! And he had even thought about texting her! He must have been going insane. Why would such a lovely person want to spend any time with him? He was merely a shell of what he used to be, no longer the amazing hero he once was. And here she was! Inexperienced with her quirk but trying desperately to help as many people as possible and killing herself to do it. Elizabeth surely was a remarkable woman.

Toshinori felt sure that Elizabeth was only grateful for the rescue, but he knew there was no pity in her lovely green eyes when she looked at him. And her flushed cheeks she tried so desperately to hide from him, they made his heart pound. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew she wanted to be near him for reasons other than gratefulness and pity. Her lovely pink lips had only sincere smiles, sincere words, for him. Toshinori had nearly leapt out of his skin when he saw her pretty mouth covered in blood. That was something he never wanted to see again. He had wanted to pull her close and tell her he understood. That something similar happened to him, but he couldn't.

Ultimately, Toshinori had convinced himself that it was to protect her, but he was really protecting his own heart. The thought of her rejecting him because of his true nature was too unbearable. But he couldn't think about that anyway. It was too dangerous. Elizabeth couldn't get involved with him any more than she already was. Toshinori tried, so hard, to convince himself he only had admiration for her. That's all it was. Admiration. He mustn't get attached. At least that's what he was thinking when he heard her soft knock on the door. What he was thinking when he saw her sweet face in the afternoon light, when he saw her dazzling grin. _Oh_, he couldn't deny his infatuation any longer.

_Shit._

* * *

I had decided to spend my lunch with Toshinori today because Dr. Akiyama had a meeting and could not give me extra coaching on controlling the damage my quirk did to my body. Most of the other nurses were busy, and the ones that weren't I wasn't close to. So, I decided to try my luck and bother my new friend. I knocked and walked in without waiting for a response, knowing that he would not be with any nurses or doctors at the moment. Immediately, I had noticed he had a better color to him when I entered the room. I hardly noted the strange expression on his face as I walked in. It had quickly changed into an expression of delight anyway, so I decided not to bother asking.

Though, I _was_ getting fed up with people keeping secrets. Dr. Akiyama _still _wouldn't reveal the identity of his colleague and why they were interested in _my _quirk. It wasn't anything remarkable, not like Dr. Akiyama's. And while I wanted to ask Toshinori about their relationship, his job, and even if he had a quirk, he hadn't volunteered that information. I wanted to know those things about him, but it didn't seem right to force him. I did not want him to think I was nosy or rude. But I was still irritated because it seemed as if he were intentionally not telling me these things.

And even if Dr. Akiyama said I was improving, I just felt exhausted. My stomach was constantly hurting, my vision was getting blurry at odd times, and my head hurt. I felt like I could heal more people without coughing up blood, but I still suffered the after effects of a difficult day. I was tired and irritated, and just frankly, in a pissy mood. I plopped myself down in my designated armchair next to his bed and set bento on the bedside table. My stomach hurt, I was annoyed, and I had no intention of eating it, not today. However, I didn't let my smile waver. Toshinori was a patient and I was a healer; my troubles would just add stress to his condition. Whatever it was.

"How are you this afternoon?" I asked.

"Better I suppose," he replied, observing me.

I blushed under his gaze and looked away, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Elizabeth." He said, his deep voice commanding.

Reluctantly, I shifted my eyes back to him.

"Is something wrong?"

_Damn_, he was perceptive.

"Why do you ask?" I deflected, pointedly picking at my nails.

"You seem upset." He countered, gently.

"How can you tell?" My face fell, and to my mortification tears welled up in my eyes.

I wiped them away quickly, refusing to snivel or cry. Here was neither the time nor the place. I took a deep, shuddering breath before meeting Toshinori's eyes again.

"I'm not sure really," he admitted quietly.

I grinned weakly at him. He was just so sweet.

"I have just had a rough few days," I told him. "I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Toshinori asked, looking unconvinced.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I will be just fine."

I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more, myself or Toshinori; however, the sickly man was not assured at all.

"How about you rest?" he suggested. "You've not had a day off since I've been here."

I shook my head. "There isn't any quiet place to do so. Besides, I'm fine."

God, I was tired, but there was nowhere for me to sleep. The breakroom didn't have comfortable chairs and I was not about to take an empty hospital bed in case it would be needed. Toshinori rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Elizabeth, you aren't eating, and you look exhausted." He said.

I blushed, my hand fluttering to pat down my hair.

"Do I really?"

It was Toshinori's turn to blush.

"I didn't mean to imply that you looked unpresentable or unattractive." He said as he became very interested in the pattern on the ceiling.

My heart pounded for a few beats and I looked away in embarrassment. Why did everything he said make me react so? Never had I met someone who made me respond the way Toshinori did, though I barely knew him. What was it about him? Perhaps it could be because he rescued me, but I was sure that was not the case. Toshinori was easy to like. I had spent nearly every day for a week, and nothing had put me off about him, save the fact that he had avoided giving me personal information. This did not strike me as odd because I was a private person myself. I had come to the conclusion that I really did like him.

"Thank you, Toshinori-san." I said faintly.

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. There was a small smile on his lips.

"Perhaps…" he mused, flushing deeper. "You should just rest here."

Oh, that sounded wonderful. I could rest in the cushy armchair in the quiet of Toshinori's private room. Would that really be such a bad idea? I was so sorely tempted to refuse, but I was feeling the exhaustion of the past few days and the ache in my body from overusing my quirk.

"I'd like to if that is okay with you…" I said, my voice hardly above a whisper.

"Of course," he said, finally looking at me again. "I'll look after you."

I smiled and thanked him as I kicked off my shoes and curled my legs up in the armchair. My eyes fluttered closed and I relaxed into the soft armchair. Should I have been embarrassed? Probably. But I was not. I felt comfortable around Toshinori. Oddly enough, he made me feel safe. Though I could feel Toshinori's eyes on me, I fell quickly asleep.

* * *

"_What am I thinking!?" _Toshinori's mind raged as he stared at Elizabeth's sleeping form.

He had meant to distance himself from her and here she was again, napping in his room. Why couldn't he keep her away? If he was being honest, it was because he didn't want to do so. Toshinori liked having Elizabeth around. Liked having her to talk to. Liked looking at her… No! _No!_ He couldn't think that way. He _couldn't_. Toshinori looked at the sleeping woman again. Why couldn't he? Surely there was no harm in letting her rest here. No harm in looking at her. At her sweet face. After all, she just wanted his friendship. He could give her that. Couldn't he?

Toshinori shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was being ridiculous, truly ridiculous, letting this young woman affect him so. Surely, he was too old for her, despite his injury and health problems. Perhaps it was best not to encourage her. He was leaving the hospital the next morning anyway. They had exchanged numbers, but he really wouldn't have to text her, would he? But he was the one who asked, like an idiot. He groaned softly in frustration. Seriously, he was an idiot for getting so wrapped up with her. He had made things so much more difficult for himself.

Toshinori watched as Elizabeth shifted slightly in her sleep, mumbling something incoherent. She talked in her sleep… His heart skipped a beat, making him cough. He muffled the sound with his hand so he wouldn't wake Elizabeth up. She was so adorable. Without thinking, he maneuvered himself closer to her, careful not to disturb his iv. Gently, so as not to wake her, he removed her round glasses from her face and set them on the bedside table. Toshinori sat for a while after that, just watching her. Perhaps it was a creepy thing to do in retrospect, but he had no ill intent. Elizabeth had begun to look incredibly strained over the past few days and it had worried him. Though he had suggested it out of selfishness, Toshinori was glad Elizabeth agreed to his idea that she nap here. She looked so peaceful.

Eventually, Toshinori settled himself back into a lounging position on his hospital bed with the intention to rest himself. He closed his eyes, but he knew he was nowhere near sleep. His mind was buzzing with so many conflicting thoughts. Mostly of Elizabeth. He should end it, whatever this was, after he checked himself out of the hospital in the morning. But he really didn't want to. It was so selfish of him to encourage her, but God he wanted her around. Would it really be so bad for him to keep seeing her?

"_It really would…"_ Toshinori thought with a sigh.

It would be best to let it meter out. Maybe text her a few times, but never say anything definitive. Toshinori laughed at himself internally. Isn't that what the kids these days called 'ghosting'? He wasn't _that _old, but he sure did feel like it now in this hospital bed, seeing a youthful woman sleeping less than two feet away. No, he couldn't do that to her. It would be unfair. But it would also be unfair if she were to get hurt because of him. Toshinori couldn't let it come to that. He wouldn't.

"This is a predicament you've gotten yourself into, isn't it?"

Toshinori's eyes flashed open and his head whipped toward the entryway. Dr. Akiyama was standing there, looking at Elizabeth's sleeping in the armchair. He looked slightly sorrowful as he turned to Toshinori.

"Ah, to be young like her again…" The doctor said.

Toshinori nodded in agreement, looking at Elizabeth again.

"You shouldn't be agreeing with me Mr. Symbol of Peace." Dr. Akiyama joked, stepping further into the room. "You're nowhere near my age."

"Careful," Toshinori cautioned. "She might hear…"

Dr. Akiyama dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"If she is exhausted enough to fall asleep anywhere but her own bed, she won't wake up."

"You know her well…" Toshinori commented.

Dr. Akiyama nodded his reply.

"I've known her almost since she first came to Japan. She's grown a lot since then."

Dr. Akiyama chuckled and leaned up against Toshinori's hospital bed.

"I'm surprised she hasn't tried to heal you yet. She's got it in her head that she has to save everyone. Reminds me of you that way."

Toshinori coughed a little in embarrassment and decided to change the subject.

"Itsuki, is she the one Recovery Girl is interested in?" He asked the doctor.

Toshinori had been curious about the mysterious woman with the remarkable quirk but had yet to meet her. He had considered many other healers in the hospital, but Elizabeth made the most sense. And, if he was honest, he wished it would be her.

"Yes," Dr. Akiyama nodded. "Elizabeth-chan has a remarkable quirk. I'm not sure if I even know exactly what it is. I've never seen anything like it."

Toshinori almost sighed in relief. If she was the one Recovery Girl had sought out to heal him, perhaps he wouldn't have to stop seeing her altogether. Oh, he was a selfish man.

"What do you mean? You're in charge of one of the largest hospitals full of healing quirks, and you're telling me you don't know what her quirk is?"

"I truly do not," Dr. Akiyama replied. "Its mystifying me, and troublesome considering I can't help her reduce the damage to her body."

"Could she be giving the patients her life force?" Toshinori suggested.

The doctor shook his head.

"I've tested her for that," he said. "Its not that at all, but its powerful. Even some of the most severe patients we've had her heal are checked out within a matter of hours after the procedure."

Toshinori was astonished. Could her quirk really be that powerful?

"Of course," Dr. Akiyama amended. "None were as severe as you."

"Tell me truthfully Itsuki, do you think she can heal me?" Toshinori asked fervently.

"If anyone can do it, it would be her."

Toshinori nearly doubled over with the euphoric feelings he was experiencing. One of the most prolific healers believed that this woman could heal him? The woman who had brightened the past few days for him without even intending to? The woman who had captivated his mind night and day since he met her? Toshinori couldn't help but feel overjoyed. He was truly a selfish man.

* * *

I awoke to Toshinori's deep, rumbling laughter filling the room. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but I opened my eyes to see the blurry form of Toshinori on his hospital bed. Where was I? Oh, right. I had fallen asleep in the armchair in Toshinori's room. Why was everything so blurry? I hadn't taken off my glasses before falling asleep… I frowned and felt around the chair for them.

"Here," Toshinori said, pressing my glasses into my hand.

I blushed and whispered my thanks as I put them back on. When I could see clearly, I noticed Dr. Akiyama standing nearby. He bowed slightly in my direction and I flushed, mortified.

"Dr. Akiyama, I am so sorry!" I apologized, jolting out of the armchair.

The doctor just chuckled and waved a hand.

"Don't worry Elizabeth-chan," he said. "I came looking for you and Yagi-san informed me that you were taking a much-needed rest."

"And informing the good doctor that you deserved a few days off." Toshinori said with an authoritative voice.

Days off? That sounded wonderful, but I wanted to learn to control my quirk better. I couldn't do that if I spent the next few days playing. Dr. Akiyama must have seen my agitation because he spoke up immediately.

"I agree with Yagi-san, Elizabeth-chan. You have worked hard and deserve rest."

"How am I supposed to learn if you force me to take breaks?" I questioned.

"Elizabeth-chan, you cannot overwork yourself or you will become hospitalized again." Dr. Akiyama cautioned me.

He was right of course. I couldn't afford to harm my body; however, I was frustrated at my lack of progress and the way these two men discussed my health behind my back.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to consult me next time?" I asked, a little venom leaking out into my pleasant tone.

Dr. Akiyama held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Don't blame me Elizabeth-chan," he responded. "Yagi-san suggested it, I'm just listening to his advice."

He gave Toshinori a wink then headed towards the door with a wave.

"I'll be waiting in the next patient's room Elizabeth-chan, take your time." He said.

My eyes narrowed at his retreating frame and I did not respond. When the door closed, I turned to Toshinori, trying to keep a neutral expression. Just who was he to influence Dr. Akiyama? His clear blue eyes met mine, rather sheepishly.

"I was concerned," he stated simply, as if predicting my oncoming temper tantrum.

Looking at the earnestness in his eyes and face, I couldn't be angry. I had planned on asking for a day off after I was satisfied with my training anyway. Perhaps it was better to have a break sooner rather than later. Your muscles do need a chance to heal, after all.

"Thank you." I told Toshinori.

He started to respond, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Next time," I began sternly. "Please consult me before forcing my boss to give me the day off."

Toshinori blushed and down. Instantly, I felt bad. He _did _seem to have my best interest in mind.

"I-if there is a next time, that is." I choked out.

Toshinori looked back up at me with an apologetic smile.

"I didn't mean to go behind your back," he assured me. "I just wanted to make sure Itsuki gave you plenty of time to rest. I know the strain overwork can put on a body."

Finally! A clue about the mysterious Yagi Toshinori. Was he in the hospital due to overwork then? I wanted to push for further information but Toshinori opened his mouth to speak again.

"And… I'm discharging myself from the hospital in the morning."

Oh.

That statement hit me like a ton of bricks. It had not occurred to me that he would be leaving, though it was obvious that he was looking much better than he had. And the fact that nobody just _lives_ in a hospital indefinitely. Not anymore with the healing quirks in this day and age. But I did not want him to leave? I would not have anyone really to talk to when I came back to the hospital. I might not even see Toshinori again. I was saddened by the mere thought.

"W-will…" I began. "Will I see you again?"

Toshinori chuckled, but there was a darkness behind it that I could not place.

"I try not to make frequent visits to the hospital." He joked.

"That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.

Toshinori grinned. It was like looking at the sun, beaming and bright.

"I know," he said. "Perhaps we will see each other around."

"Perhaps…" I agreed. "I'm not one to get out much though…"

"Neither am I…" He sighed.

Well here was a predicament. Maybe I could just text him? What if he wouldn't text back? Surely, Toshinori would not be so rude as to do something like that. What should I do? I wanted to see him again, right? And I didn't doubt that he wanted to see me, even though I could sense some hesitation.

"Well, why don't we plan to get coffee or something?" I suggested, ignoring the little voice in my mind that warned of rejection.

Several emotions flickered over Toshinori's face, far too quickly for me to see exactly what they were. What was so difficult about getting coffee with someone? Toshinori obviously had some secrets that he did not want revealed at the moment. I could respect that, though it was irritating.

"Just think about it and text me okay?" I told him before he could say 'no'.

When he nodded wordlessly at me, I grabbed my uneaten bento from the bedside table and headed toward the door.

"Goodbye Toshinori-san." I said with a smile.

For a minute, I saw a desperate sadness in Toshinori's eyes and had the strong urge to rush over and hug him. But I did not. I felt that it would be too soon, and I feared his rejection. But his bright smile replaced the sadness I saw and he held up a hand as a goodbye gesture.

"Goodbye Elizabeth-san." He said.

My smile spread into a grin and I waved before exiting the room.

* * *

I waited for Toshinori's text all evening after I left the hospital. And all the next day. And the next. I told myself that he was just busy. He had just been discharged for goodness sake! He probably had a lot of work to catch up on and forgot. Which stung a little if I had to admit. Perhaps he really did not want to meet me again. I had been given a long weekend off from the hospital with strict instructions from Dr. Akiyama to take care of my overworked body, and I had done just that. Now I was just lounging on my couch, pretending I was not waiting for the tall, thin Yagi Toshinori to text me.

I was_ not_ about to text him first. Desperate was not the image I wanted to present; although, I did feel pretty desperate. So, I waited. And waited. And _waited_ until I just about gave up when I heard a soft 'ping!' from my cellphone. Quickly, I scrambled to unlock it, praying it wasn't just Hana asking me out for drinks this evening. My hands were shaking so hard I could hardly read the contact name. I opened the text and willed my hands to be still as I read the message's contents.

"Hello! Would you still like to meet for coffee?" – Toshinori

* * *

I don't have anything I really looked up for this chapter so there are no sources! Sorry about that! I just find other cultures interesting and I felt like you guys would too. Also, thank you for all your favorites and subs! They have really encouraged me. I hope to get the next chapter out quicker than I did this one.


	5. Lay Us Down, We're in Love

Lay us down, We're in Love

A/N: Hello fellow humans, and non-humans (Don't worry I didn't forget you)

Thank you for sticking with me and asking about the story. I haven't abandoned it, don't worry. I was just taking some time for myself and trying to write a book! It's going okay.

I wanted to try and batch update, but I don't have anything but chapter five for the moment. Sorry about that.

So, without further ado, here is chapter five!

* * *

I nearly squealed in delight. Yagi Toshinori had _finally _texted me! And he still wanted to meet with me! I had to take a moment to breathe, to calm myself down. My excitement could not get the better of me. Quickly, but not enough to make my eagerness known, I returned his text.

"I would love to! When are you free?"

After hitting send, I took a few deep breaths and practically forced myself not to overthink what I had sent. The few minutes it took for Toshinori to respond felt like an eternity. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard my phone buzz.

"I am actually free right now, if you have time."

"I am!" I replied, excitedly.

Hopefully I did not sound too eager. I did not want to scare him off. Another minute passed before I heard the next buzz of my cellphone. I read this text as quickly as I had read the others.

"Do you happen to live near the hospital?" It read.

"I live about a train stop away," I typed quickly. "Why?"

"There is a place that I like that is not too far from there, would you like to meet me?"

My heart leaped in my chest. I knew exactly the place he meant. I had often gone there on my lunch break at the hospital to meet Hana.

"I would love too!" I texted quickly before running to slip on my sneakers and rush out my door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I ran all the way to the train station and got there just in time to catch it before it left. Nervous energy coursed through my veins and I could not sit still. Even though I knew the ride was short, and the train car was practically empty at this time in the afternoon, I stood up and held onto the handle to focus on something other than my nervousness. Eventually, I started tapping my foot to the annoyance of the elderly woman near me. A sharp glare from her made me stop, embarrassed. Only a few more minutes passed, and the train pulled into my stop. The doors were only opened for a few seconds before I flew out of them and ran in the direction of the coffee shop.

The shop was only a few blocks away from the hospital, which I ran straight passed as I made my way to my destination. Finally, after several minutes of running, the coffee shop was in view and so was the seven-foot-tall blond man I was meeting. I practically screeched to a halt right in front of Toshinori, gasping for air. I managed to catch a glimpse of his concerned expression before resting my palms on my knees to catch my breath.

"Hello, Elizabeth-san," Toshinori said, his deep voice laced with amusement.

When I could breathe somewhat normally, I straightened up and grinned at him.

"I'm here!" I said breathlessly.

Toshinori laughed and said, "In record time too."

I blushed and brushed the hair back out of my face, with a laugh. My updo was falling out because of my hasty run. Toshinori tucked a particularly tricky strand behind my ear and waved for me to enter the store. My flush deepened as I moved past him through the door he was holding open for me. Toshinori entered behind and joined me at the counter to order. He ordered a sugary, fruity drink, which I found rather cute and I ordered a frozen coffee because it was sweltering. He insisted on paying, which made it feel like a date. Perhaps it was. We took a seat outside after our drinks were ready and began chatting as if I did not attempt to run like an athlete to get here. That was when I noticed a deep flush on Toshinori's gaunt cheekbones.

"What?" I asked, anxiously. "Did I say something stupid?"

Toshinori shook his head and smiled before answering.

"No, but um…" He mumbled. "Nice All Might shirt."

Immediately I looked down and realized I was wearing my favorite All Might t-shirt. It was old, from my university days, and rather faded, but still fit comfortably. In my haste to get meet Toshinori I had forgotten to change out of my lounge clothes, my shorts and old shirt. This was probably the most casual Toshinori had seen me, which was embarrassing considering he was wearing a navy-blue suit; though, it was ill-fitting. Self-conscious, I crossed my arms over my chest to hide part of the design.

"Sorry, I forgot to change…" I mumbled.

Toshinori laughed and though I was embarrassed, I relished at the sound. He had such a lovely laugh.

"So," Toshinori began hesitantly. "Are you a fan of his?"

I bit the inside of my lip in embarrassment and nodded my answer. Something darkened in Toshinori's eyes at my reply and I quickly began to defend myself.

"I mean," I started hastily. "I'm not a _huge _fan. I just have some merchandise and I respect him. I was never able to pay attention to the hero scene during university, but…"

I began to falter and pick at the hem of my shirt in humiliation. Surely Toshinori would not care about my hero worship of All Might. Though perhaps he disliked the hero. I had known a few people to feel that way towards him; although, they were few in number. It was not unlikely that Toshinori could be among them. My mind began to whirl with anxiety. Hopefully I had not ruined our budding friendship by admitting my admiration for the number one hero. Surely Toshinori would not be so shallow as that. I sipped my melting drink in anxious silence as I thought of what to say next, but Toshinori beat me to it.

"All Might is impossible to miss."

His tone was lighthearted and could even be taken as joking but his smile didn't reach his eyes. I laughed and agreed anyway, despite this reaction. Sometimes it is best to let sleeping things lie, as they say. Even if his odd reactions and secrecy did bother me. Luckily, Toshinori did not seem to think I was a hero otaku. And I obviously was not neet, but it would have been even more humiliating if I were perceived as such.

"I have just realized that you don't know much about me at all," Toshinori said. "But I know so much about you."

I nodded, smiling as I swirled the melted coffee drink around in my plastic cup.

"What would you like to know?" He asked.

Instantly I perked up. Toshinori wants me to ask him about himself? I could not pass up this opportunity.

"Well, do you have a quirk?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

Toshinori laughed and I clapped my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. He laughed for a solid minute at my reaction before answering me.

"Yes, it's a sort of strength quirk."

So that was the reason he was able to carry me. Toshinori's body was thin, but muscular; however, he seemed sickly. It would be implausible for him to carry a grown woman my size if he was as sick as he seemed to be. That made sense. After his lighthearted reaction I gained a spark of confidence to ask him my other burning questions.

"What do you do for work?"

The same darkness from before flickered in Toshinori's eyes for a fraction of a second as he pondered this question. What was so hard about this question?

"I worked in a hero agency for a while, but I have decided to phase out of that world and become a teacher. I start next term." He answered.

A hero agency? That was interesting. Perhaps that was why he reacted so quickly that day. I did not know many other heroes besides All Might, so perhaps he was a smaller scale hero. It was entirely possible, especially since he was in the private wing of the MPH. And teaching? That was interesting too.

"Where will you be working?" I pushed further, hoping he wouldn't reject this question.

"U.A. High School. I just have small position there." He answered, though he would not meet my eyes.

"U.A.?" I exclaimed. "That is still impressive!"

Toshinori blushed and finished the rest of his drink. There, I was learning more about him. That was progress. Although, it felt like he was still intentionally not giving me the full truth. Progress was progress, however, and I was happy just learning a little about him. We discussed his work, some likes and dislikes, among other things until I finished my drink. The conversation tapered off into comfortable silence and awkward eye contact, which we both blushed at. It seemed like it was time to go, and neither of us wanted to.

"Elizabeth-san–" Toshinori began as I also said his name.

We both flushed and looked away from each other.

"You go first." Toshinori insisted.

I made myself look at him and took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me?"

Toshinori met my eyes then. He seemed shocked.

"You would like to see a movie with me?" He asked.

"Well, a movie theater around here is showing old foreign films. I know you like movies and I thought it would be fun…"

Toshinori nodded vigorously, surprising me.

"I would love to see a movie with you." He said.

I was beyond elated and I could not contain the huge grin that spread across my face. Toshinori was obviously affected by my reaction and grinned back at me. We enthusiastically discussed our plans and eventually decided we should meet at the theater the next weekend. I could not have been happier. And by the time we said goodbye I had already forgotten that Toshinori had wanted to tell me something.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He could not do it. Toshinori could not bring himself to tell Elizabeth that he was All Might. He did not know why. Or rather he did but refused to admit it to himself. He was falling for Elizabeth. Falling hard. Her delighted expression at the prospect of seeing a movie with him completely evaporated his resolve.

During the train ride home Toshinori held his head in his hands. He knew what he was getting into and yet he kept allowing himself to see her. Why? Why, why, why, _why_? It seemed like there was no escaping her. Every thought was consumed by Elizabeth. Even when he was helping young Midoriya the sweet, pretty Elizabeth was never far from his mind. Agreeing to go out with her had been a mistake. It only made him more hopeful. Toshinori wanted to have his hopes dashed, not have them rise. He wanted Elizabeth to forget about him altogether. He wanted…

What Toshinori really wanted was to see a movie with Elizabeth, to eat movie theater snacks like a normal couple, to hold hands in a darkened theater. He wanted to take her out to expensive restaurants, to bring her flowers and lavish gifts. He wanted to show her that she was an amazing woman. If Toshinori was honest he wanted to kiss Elizabeth's pink, soft-looking lips. He wanted to tell her she was lovely. He wanted. He wanted… _Oh_, he wanted.

But Toshinori could not. It would be impossible, wouldn't it? She had to heal All Might. They were not supposed to meet. Sir Nighteye had confirmed that five years ago. Elizabeth was not mentioned at all in the detailed account of his own future his former sidekick shared with him. Yes, he was supposed to die. Elizabeth was not supposed to be in his future.

The train doors opened and Toshinori hurried off. But if she was not in the future Nighteye saw, then didn't that mean the future had changed in some way? Didn't that mean he could live? Toshinori shook his head and breathed in the cool evening air. His moods were swinging all over the place. A small smile graced his gaunt face. This was Elizabeth's doing as well. Toshinori's mind had not been so turmoiled since Shimura Nana's death. Goodness she was making him crazy. He needed to make a decision about his relationship with Elizabeth, and soon. However, he knew he would make the most dangerous decision of his life.

* * *

A/N: So, I've read up on some date culture in Japan. Apparently it is customary for the man to pay for the date (in opposite sex situations); however, recently if men are expected to pay for the date then the woman may be considered shallow (Because of the recent economy). I thought this was a fun little tidbit. I can't find my source material, but when I do I'll be sure to update this section!


End file.
